Destiny Awaits
by Tochter
Summary: Sora and riku, as well as donald and goofy, are tasked with finding the 4 keyblade wielders. Ventus, terra, aqua, and a mystery one. They will travel to distant worlds and uncover the truth. No yaoi, thank god, and a couple of OC's. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: The beggining of the end

**Okay, so this is my first Kingdom hearts fan fiction. This will probably be my second most written one, right after my MLP fic and before my RE/HOTD fic. It's going to be in a different style, almost as if you were reading about playing the game. So you will see stuff like **

***Music- The other promise***

**Or stuff like **

**Information!**

**Defeat_ with riku and kairi (that's not a spoiler)**

**Alright, so since we got that out of the way, It's time to get started. This is sorta what I think should happen in KH 3. Please review. Also, you might see some new worlds, as well as my OC and a friends…. Anyway, thanks guys, reviews are helpful. Here goes nothing! Also, this is not a F***ing Yaoi. You can't just do that to kingdom hearts. This is a real KH fiction with no gay stuff (I support you guys, but I cant just let it happen to kingdom hearts.) So if you want to read a real fan fiction, read this. Thanks guys ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>A boy asked. He looked around, panicked, as he realized he was in a dark area. _Where are my….friends? _2 faces appear. A young woman with blue hair and a young man with dark hair. _Aqua….Terra…Where are you…? _ The boy looked around for anything to help him, Until he saw a light. He followed it, not knowing where it led, and hoped to get out.

* * *

><p>"Sora…I wish you didn't have to go…."<p>

"I know kairi…. But the king needs me."

"Ok… Be safe. And don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi said. Sora nodded. Then he hugged her, and went over to riku. "Ready?" He asked. Riku grinned, saying "You bet." Sora pointed his key blade towards a wall and a beam of light shot out. It hit the wall, and a door of light opened. Riku went through it. Sora followed, but then stopped right before he went through. "I'll come back. Promise." Kairi smiled and handed him her wayfinder. "I know you will." Sora turned around and went through the door, closing behind him

Sora was suddenly at Disney castle. Riku appeared to his left, and Donald and goofy to his right. "Donald! Goody!" sora smiled. "Sora!" Donald and goody yelled in excitement together. Then all 3 of them embraced. "We missed you." Donald said. Riku chuckled. Then the doors opened. "Sora. Riku. I'm happy you came. There are important matters to discuss. But first we need to see if you're still capable of fighting. I want you both to practice outside on the training dummies. Then we'll talk." The king finished. Sora and riku both nodded and headed outside to the training ground

**Information!**

**Team up with riku and practice your moves**

Riku summoned his keyblade, and so did sora. Then they began to attack the wooden dummies, with each hit making them spin around. Sora used his attacks and broke one of the dummies. "Oops." He smiled awkwardly. Riku was already attacking 7 dummies at once, and within seconds, each of their heads were off. "Uh…you can replace that right?" Then he and sora went back to practicing. The king walked outside, very pleased. "They're getting stronger." He said.

"Gawsh, do ya think they're ready?" Goofy asked.

"They'll have to be. They need to find the 4 keyblade wielders. We located 2. 1 were not sure if he is a keyblade wielder. The other 1…." He paused. "Alright, enough basic attacks! Do you guys remember magic?" he asked. As if answering his question, Sora shot fire out of the end of his keyblade. It hit a dummy, lighting it on fire. Riku used blizzard, and as it got closer it melted, and eventually it turned into a ball of water and extinguished the blazing dummy. "Good. Let's talk about Summons."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, another day, another….Well… Nothing really. It's soooo boring here. There is absolutely nothing to do." Ace said (yeah, he's in here too. Get used to it, it's a little joke I have in most of my stories.)<p>

"Quit your bitching. You wanna spar?" Archangel asked. (Yep, told ya. Me and Shadow0Fire are good friends, so he puts his OC in my story, and I put mine in his.)

"Sure why not." Archangel tossed a bokken to ace's feet. Ace grabbed it, and nearly blocked one of his attacks. "Stay on guard!" He advised, and rushed at him. The bokkens clashed. They were at a standoff until ace pushed the bokken out of his hand. "You've improved. But you're still not as good as me." He bragged.

They sparred for hours, each of them taking a good portion of energy out of each other. Ace jumped back. "Okay…" He huffed. "I… think we can call…. It a day." Archangel jumped back. "Yeah…. Good fight… see ya tomorrow." He said. And he walked away, carrying the wooden sword over his shoulder. Ace watched him walk over the hill and down to the city. Ace wiped the sweat off of his forehead, then watched the sun go down. _This is nice. I haven't felt this good in years._ He turned his head towards the town clock; which indicated it was 8:45. _I should get home…. But it's so nice out right now. Nah, I'll stay out here for a while._

Ace woke up. It was dark. _Nothing's making noises. That's strange._ He looked towards the town. It was dark, not a single light was on. Ace felt the panic rising in his chest. _Something's wrong! _He got up, and ran towards the town.

* * *

><p>"Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy. Bring them back. We know where 2 are. Find the other 2." King mickey declared. "You can count on us your highness!" Donald reassured.<p>

"Don't worry your highness, we will get them." Goofy chimed in

"Yeah, no worries." Sora Piped up

"Got it." Riku coaxed. "Hey sora, race you to the gummi ship! Betcha I can beat ya!" He bragged. "Oh, it is on!" Sora accepted the challenge. They raced outside, neck and neck, but sora prevailed. Goofy and Donald walked out slowly behind them, donald holding his staff and goofy with his shield over his back. The never ending night shadowed over them, and the stars shone brighter than ever before. "Hurry up Goofy!" Donald yelled, already in the gummi ship. "Oh, Coming!"

* * *

><p>Ace ran to the center of town. Everything was off. It was pitch black. "Archangel?" He yelled. "Gah!" he screamed as something leapt on to his back. He pulled it off his back, whatever it was leaving tearing parts of his jacket out. He lifted it up over his head and threw it. IT hit the wall and got right back up. Suddenly there was a swarm of them coming from all directions.<p>

"Alright, you wanna dance?" he asked, pulling out his bokken. "Lets party"

**Information!**

**Take out the shadow monsters!**

He swung his bokken straight down on one of the shadow monsters head. It seemed unfazed. He repeated this several times with no avail. One grabbed his leg, leaving a wound. "Get off me you little bastard!" He hissed, trying to kick it off. He felt blood running down his leg. One shadow seemed to defy the laws of physics and went flat, coming up behind him and grabbing his back. Ace kicked a nearby shadow monster, sending it flying towards a wall. It got back up unharmed. More and more shadow monsters grabbed him, until he couldn't stand up anymore. "Get…off…You…" He fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>First Kingdom hearts story. If it sucks, well that's on me. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks. ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"SORA!"

Sora jolted awake. "Huh, What?"

"Were here."

Sora looked around and remembered the all to familiar town.

**Hollow Bastion**

* * *

><p>Archangel woke up lying face down to a child poking him in the face. "Hey mister, are you dead?" He grumbled and got up. "ZOMBIE!" He screamed, and ran away. He looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself. The entire town had many shops and homes. He decided to walk up to a shop, and ask where he was, but a freaky tanish thing with a read balloon on his head stoped him. "Gah!" He said suprised when he saw it."<p>

"You're not from around here are you?" Archangel turned around, startled. He saw a man with black hair and a black jacket and a white shirt underneath. "W-w-where am I?" He asked, frigthened by his sword behind his back. "You're in hollow bastion. Names Leon. Yours?"

"C-church. But my friends call me archangel. Church is fine though." Church hadn't noticed that his bokken had changed into a katana. "My- My fathers katana. How- When-?"

"SQUALL!" A girl who looked sort of like a ninja came towards him. "Uh, Hello." She said to church. He smiled awkwardly. "Something's going down in town square!" He nodded, and followed her. "What am I supposed too do? HELLO?" Church called after them. He shrugged, and began to run after them.

* * *

><p>Yuffie got to time square. There were a crowd of people all around the circle. 2 men came down from the castle and towards a young boy staring up at the sky. A gummi ship landed off in the distance. She heard the whispers from the people. "He's been standing there for hours."<p>

"Where did he come from?"

"I've certainly never seen him before."

"I think he's kinda cute..."

The boy was wearing a jacket with the hood pulled over his face, so you couldn't see his eyes or his face. His hoodie was black and red and he was wearing blue jeans. He also had a white backpack (The kind you have over the shoulder. Not the school kind. So basically the crossed one, If you know what I mean.)

"Hey kid!" Someone yelled as he walked down there. "Are you-" the guard was cut off by the boy kicking him, sending him flying. Yuffie was about to go down there, but church ran past her. "ACE!" He screamed! "What are you doing?" He asked. The boy turned in his general direction. Then something appeared in his hand. A weapon. He held it behind his back, Horizontal, and his left hand facing down. Church pulled out his katana. "Dont do this ace..."

In a flash, ace struck down with his weapon. Archangel barley had enough time to block it. Everyone was watching the battle. "STOP THIS!" He tried to snap him out of it, but to no avail. They continued to fight, until church got a good shot, and tripped him. His hood fell off.

"Y-Your eyes..."

Ace's eyes were red and black. It was also revealed he had dark purple hair.

Ace kicked archangel sending him flying. He hit the ground hard. Ace suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered, Sounding like he was struggling. He lifted his weapon and was about to strike him down,but something blocked him.

"Leave him alone!" Sora said. He's holding a keyblade! Donald and goofy appeared next to him, and riku helped church up. "Hmph." Ace did a back flip back onto the circle in the middle of the town square. Leon and yuffie caught up next to sora. "Spread out!" They all made a circle around him.

**Music- Vim and Vigor**

**Information!**

**Defeat the boy wielding the keyblade and release him from the darkness**

Sora attacked but ace was quicker and appeared behind him and kicked him into goofy. Yuffie threw her shurikens. One hit ace in the leg. Riku kicked him causing him to stumble. He reacted fast, and got back up quickly, and threw his keyblade at him. Riku blocked it, and ace summoned it again. Leon and yuffie looked at each other, nodded, and attacked him at the same time. Yuffie jumped and kicked his chest then did a back flip, throwing her shurikens at his chest. Then leon slashed him multiple times and finished with a shot from his gunblade. Donald summoned fire and it hit him. Church slashed at him, but ace deflected it.

Sora came from behind, and thrust his keyblade to his chest. Ace once again was quicker and blocked it with his keyblade. Goofy threw his shield which cause him to stumble, allowing for sora to release the darkness. "Dam…mit…" He whispered as he collapsed to the ground.


End file.
